In a semiconductor device, a semiconductor element is bonded to a mounting member. It is desirable for the thermal resistance of the bond to be low to obtain good heat dissipation by efficiently conducting the heat of the semiconductor element to the mounting member. High productivity is desirable for such a semiconductor device.